Goodbye
by D4cHilliN
Summary: Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. V/B ONE SHOT!


Summary: Lovely Bulma Briefs has died from cancer. One certain Saiyan most suck up his pride and forget the pain and sorrow if he is to ever move on. But first, he has to do one thing

Hey, what's this D4?

Another ONESHOT!

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Goodbye**_

* * *

The rain that befell from the sky sprinkled across the West City Cemetery, soaking the tombstones and mud with water. Among all the graves stood one lone man, outlined in dark clothes, with his head cast down, staring at a rather large, grey tombstone with slitted dark eyes. His hair came up from a widow peak, sticking up like fire even though the rain was heavy and his brows were thick and black.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his teeth were clenched, rain running down his face in streaks. He didn't know how long he had been here and he didn't know how long he would stay.

Honestly, he didn't know anything right now.

His world had been turned upside down most recently. He didn't know where he was going to go after this and he didn't know how he was going to sleep or eat. He didn't even know if he _wanted_to eat. Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the area for a split second before vanishing. Following it was the roar of thunder, pounding in his ears.

He didn't even know why he was here.

_**How do I say goodbye to what we had?**_

Vegeta looked up towards the sky as another flash of lightning brightened it up. Maybe, he thought, if he stood here long enough he'd just whither away and not have to face this. Maybe, he thought, if he tried hard enough, the lightning would magically come and strike him down so he could see her again.

The ceremony for his wife's funeral had ended hours ago. It had been as he expected. Tearful, sad, full of sympathizing friends. And not once, through the whole thing, had Vegeta wept. He hadn't even spoke up when the Sermon asked for someone to say a few words. He had been a complete mute the entire time and it had upset Trunks, he knew.

He didn't care what they thought of him though. He didn't care what Goku or Chichi or Yamcha or anybody, not even his son, thought of him. They didn't know what he was going through.

_**The good times that made us laugh.  
Outweigh the bad.**_

Memories. They seemed to flow through him. Painful and warm at the same time.

_"Oh Vegeta!" Cried his blue haired mate in exasperation, throwing up her hands. "You've spilled it all over the floor!"_

_"And?"_

_"Clean it up!" Her face got red, pointing at the mess._

Vegeta smiled lightly, remembering the way her cheeks would puff out when she was angry and the way she'd stutter when she was speechless.

_"Vegeta, what are you doing?"_

_"What do you think I'm doing!? I'm trying to turn this blasted box on!"_

_Her lips had curved into a humorous smile as she tried to contain her giggles. "It's called a TV! All you have to do is use the remote!" She started to laugh loudly as Vegeta growled, narrowing his eyes._

Her laugh had been so afectious. So beautiful, just like her.

_**I thought we'd get to see forever.  
But forevers gone away.  
Its so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.**_

Vegeta slowly lifted his face back down to the ground, rain pounding against his back. Lightning and thunder rolling into the sky and air.

_"Why do you train all the time?"_

_"To protect you." He snorted._

_She had smiled brilliantly. "I didn't know you cared so much."_

She hadn't known of a lot of things. She hadn't known that she had been the only thing on his mind when he woke and before he slept. She didn't know that his heart had dropped and seemed to break when he had heard that her life had been taken by this disease called cancer.

He said he had trained to protect her but now, looking back on it, that made no sense. Training hadn't protected her from death. Training now seemed more insignificant then anything else. Everything now seemed insignificant. Everything but the person laying buried under that tombstone.

Vegeta swallowed, sighing. He had never felt so weak and defeated, alone and worthless.

And so incomplete.

_**I don't know where this road.  
Is going to lead.  
All I know is where we've been.  
And what we've been through.**_

A crackle of thunder resounded through the sky and Vegeta didn't bat an eye.

_"I'm pregnant." The words had bounced off of Vegeta's brain as he stood there, dumbstruck. "We're going to have a baby." Her blue eyes had been sparkling with tears and she had been smiling, holding her tummy._

_"W...we..W..So..." He had never knew of time when he had been more speechless._

He closed his eyes, trying to drum up the expression she had had on her face. She had been glowing, dazzling and a pain struck through Vegeta's heart. Why hadn't he appreciated these things beforehand!? Why hadn't he held her more and kissed her more and told her everyday how much he had loved her?

It was like he had taken her for granted.

_**If I get to see tomorrow  
I hope its worth all the wait  
Its so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.**_

_"Why are you so guarded?" She had poked him on his forehead, sprawled across the bed, laying on his chest._

_"What do you mean?" He had raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, arms behind his head. She had smiled._

_"I mean what I said. You act as though you have to hide your feelings from everyone. Like if you show any emotion, people will think it's weak." He had opened his mouth to protest but she had continued. "You're wrong. Showing love and concern is not a weakness. It's a strength." She had poked his forehead again. "It gives you something to fight for. It gives you someone to live for too."_

Vegeta clenched his jaw tightly, feeling an unfamiliar burning in his eyes. Something to live for. And what about when you took away that something to live for? Then what? He suddenly felt angry and cheated. Why her!? Why couldn't he have took her place!?

The sky was starting to lighten up and there was no stopping the tears as they sprouted from Vegeta's dark eyes, mixing in with the cold rain.

**_And Ill take with me the memories.  
To be my sunshine after the rain.  
Its so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.  
_**

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up slowly, staring in to the blue eyes of his son. The same blue eyes that reminded him of his wife. Father and son shared a silent communication of understanding.

"Bulla's waiting for you at home." Trunks told him softly. Vegeta didn't bother wiping off his face. He was too tired to care anymore.

"I'll be there in a few."

Trunks smiled a lightly and nodded, taking his hand off his shoulder and starting to walk away.

"Son?"

"Hmm?" Trunks stopped and turned around. Vegeta stared at the tombstone intently.

"I'm proud of you." Trunks' eyes got wide. "And I thank you. For everything." He looked up and stared Trunks in the eye and saw that the boy was smiling again. Vegeta smiled back and watched as he walked away.

Nothing was ever going to fill the void that was now in his heart, Vegeta knew. But along with his family and some of his friends, he saw himself moving on and living happily. Yes, he'd always miss her and yes, she'd always be a piece of him but that didn't mean he had to live in constant pain. That didn't mean he had to miss out on his daughter's first date, or Trunks getting married or anything else.

There was just one last thing to do.

Vegeta bent down and wiped the rain off the tombstone to read what it said:

_Here lies Bulma Briefs. A genius. A mother. A wife. A friend._

_Someone to live for._

_**And I'll take with me the memories.  
To be my sunshine after the rain.  
Its so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.**_

Vegeta smiled and let his hand drop off of it. "Goodbye Bulma."He whispered. The widow peaked Saiyan got to his feet and looked up towards the sky as the rain stopped.

The sun shined through the clouds, clear and bright.

* * *

I would have some witty saying after this but it's 4:12 and I'm seeing bugs everywhere cos my brother left the window open.

Disclaimer: Btw, I don't own DBZ or this BoyzIIMen song! Or ANY other song I've used!!

Reviews? please and thanks.


End file.
